magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Otonashi Kaguya
|writecolor = White |romaji = Otonashi Kaguya |rank = A |othernames = |alias = Nightmare Bringer |jpname = 音無 輝夜 |kana = おとなし かぐや |diva = Asmodeus |seiyū japanese = Haruka Terui |relatives = Tsukikurō Otonashi (father) Unnamed older brother (deceased) Unnamed mother}} Kaguya Otanashi ( Otonashi Kaguya) is the student council president of the Magic Division. She is also the strongest magika student in the academy. Appearance Kaguya has a long black hime style haircut that goes past the waist and big amber eyes. She also wears a big purple ribbon in her hair. She has large breasts and a slim figure. Kaguya wears the academy's girls uniform. Her Decorteo Brigieux is very revealing as it consists of black attire around her neck, over her breasts, arms and legs. Her eye color changes to purple when Asmodeus takes control of her. Personality Kaguya is a sweet girl who has a very warm and cheerful personality, she is willing to help anyone in need. Kaguya can easily talk to people who she just met, she is like an older sister to everyone in the Witch's house. After prolonged use of her Decorteo Brigieux, her personality changes since Asmodeus governs lustful desires so change in her personality is a common side-effect. Kaguya is very kind-hearted and care-free; she instantly became interested in Kazuki upon their first meeting and wants to guide him as his Magika senior, much to his sister's dismay. She is also very flirtatious when it comes to Kazuki attempting to sexually assault him in her Decorteo Brigieux due to Asmodeus's influence. History Kaguya is known to be the strongest Magika Stigma of the academy. She also had an older brother that was a swordsman, like Kazuki. However, he died in an unknown accident. Plot Volume 1 Kaguya is first seen greeting Kazuki Hayashizaki about enrolling in National Knight Academy. She is later is seen greeting students to the academy and reveals herself as the student council president. Powers and Abilities Asmodeus 10 inherent powers: Level 1: Black Tentacle Summons black tentacles to strangle its enemies. "Desire that lurked in the sea of heart, passing through sinful flesh stretching that hand! Embodiment of violation, entangle according to my desire! Black Tentacle (Desire Tentacle)!” Level 2: Feel Pain This magic inflicts hallucinations of pain to the opponent. “My wicked thoughts are filled with curses, I beseech for thy agony. I feel no shame for my ominous thoughts! Feel Pain (The Hatred of Fruitless Flower)!” Level 3: Suicide Black Defensive magic that covers the summoner in a black mist and reflects all incoming pain to the enemy. “Without hesitation of getting hurt myself when cursing thy. The shared pain is my pleasure! Cry and scream in the mirror reflection! Suicide Black (Jet Black Self Mutilation)!” Level 4: Cocytus Summons a pure white cold wave that freezes anything it touches instantly. “Blooming flower of blood tearing apart the skin, eternally echoing scream…sinking the betrayer, awaken the hell right here! Grand Lotus Freezing Hell! (Cocytus)” Level 5: Twilight Spectre Summons a big black shark that devours its enemies. It uses a lot of energy to perform this move as stated by Kaguya. "Oh formless and silent shadow, transform into fish that swim in the darkness of delusion! The origin of nightmare, vicissitudes of materialism, espond to the terror and expectation and devour it! Twilight Spectre (Darkness in Shadow’s Depth)!” Level 6: Ultra Violence Makes an aura that doubles the sense of pain to the people in its range. “O God of Death’s whispering voice that awaited the visitor for a long time, resound deeply and widely, dye the dream with agony! The evil sound of sadism resounded! Ultra Violence (Double Sense of Pain)!” Level 7: Sanity Down Level 8: Near Death Roulette It is weapon creation magic that can summon such weapons as a scythe that has the ability to rob one of a human’s five senses randomly with each strike, the sixth strike will disconnect the opponent's magic power. "The five star that shine in the interstice of life and death, around pillaged by the whim of the god of death, become the clay doll of unspeakable misery! Near Death Roulette (Great Circle of Neighboring Death)!” Level 9: Guenerica Covers enemies that the spellcaster feels hatred with hell's flames that burn to the point that there aren't even ashes left. “Thou art of demon king of wicked desires! The incarnation with an obsession that brings forth tragedy, let thy long-cherished wish, pain this entire world! Guernica (Hell’s Thought Flames)!" Level 10: Seventh Hell Through Asmodeus the gate of hell is summoned that spits out miasma that become Guenerica Hell Fire in contact with those whom the summoner feels hatred towards. Simply Multi-target Guenerica. "Thy name is Asmodeus! Thy strength become almighty desire, oh pure black contract, in accordance with my life display that strength!" '' ''"Thy are I, I am thee! Become my thought as it is, Curse, Malice, keep beseeching, drag in all my bitter enemy and open the hell's gate! My desire is the manifestation of hell! Send all those people to hell! To inescapable nightmare! Seventh Hell" Different Powers: Union Magic: Galaxy “O darkness of mind that contain the eternal cycle of life and death! O seven stars that shined inside it! Reveal the microcosm of heaven and earth’s creation show the whereabouts of human!! Galaxy (Shining Night)!” Galaxy is Kaguya's very own original union magic that even Kazuki cannot copy, it summons a geometry pattern of light that spreads out in radial waves around Kaguya. The vicinity becomes a pitch black darkness with Kaguya as the center, countless lights shine in the surroundings. This ability has few more moves such as: Sun’s Wind: Summons a wind of corona gas that surpasses one million degrees and rains down on Kaguya's enemies and burns them down thoroughly. Cosmic Ray: Summons high energy radiation that is usually absorbed by the atmosphere and rains down directly on enemies and burns them to nothing. Resist: Kaguya has remarkable proficiency in countering incoming attacks with the opposite element and wavelengths. Trivia * Among the main female characters, Kaguya has the largest breasts. * Kaguya means "Shining Night", and Otonashi means "Soundless". Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Summoners Category:Magic Division